Dead and Buried
by hashtagxheel
Summary: In 1990, a group of college friends witnessed a murder. Six months later, the killer escaped. Fast forward to today, and their children are falling victim to a psycho killer. Is it the murderer coming back to enact revenge, or just a terrible coincidence?
1. 20 Years Ago

_**This is my first slasher type fic...I'm experimenting(: This first chapter is pretty much just a prologue to explain the background. Enjoy!**_

_1990-Where it all began…_

It was a quiet Thursday night on the Northwest University campus. The campus police officers, Dwayne Johnson and Steve Austin, were strolling around, not really doing much of anything due to the lack of activity.

Trish Stratus was too tired for words. It was after midnight and she was finally on her way back to her dorm after typing up now-flawless paper for her psychology class. As late as it was, her roommate, Amy Dumas, probably wasn't asleep; Trish bet she and her boyfriend, Matt Hardy, were keeping all the neighbors up.

Sure enough, when Trish got just outside the door of her and Amy's room, she could hear noise on the other side of the door. She rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time Matt and Amy had locked her outside of the room so they could screw. Trish angrily banged on the door.

"Amy! Open the door." Trish waited for a response, but all she heard was screaming…and not the good kind either. She got worried and banged on the door even harder.

"Come on, Ames! Can't you guys do that shit in Matt's room?"

Now more pissed than ever, Trish snatched a bobby pin from her blonde hair and stuck it into the keyhole. She wiggled it around until the door unlocked. She furiously flung the door open.

"Amy, I can't believe you…" What she saw took the words right out of Trish's mouth. Amy was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her shirt was completely blood-soaked and her throat was slit from ear-to-ear. Matt turned to face Trish. His hands were covered in blood, he had a knife in his hand, and there was a maniacal smile on his face. Trish was frozen in fear. As Matt stepped toward her, she dropped her bag and took off running.

Hunter Helmsley, his girlfriend Stephanie McMahon, and his friends Dave Batista, Rey Mysterio, Shawn Michaels, Lillian Garcia, and Candice Beckman, were watching TV in his room when someone started frantically banging on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Dave asked, irritation ringing in his voice.

"Whoever they are, they're gonna get it when I open the door," Hunter replied as he opened the door. Their friend Trish was standing there, looking terrified.

"Trish, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Call the cops, call security, call _someone_!" Trish exclaimed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"Matt killed Amy, and I think he might have followed me here," replied Trish.

Stephanie's eyes grew wide. "Amy's _dead_?" As she lunged for the phone on Hunter's desk, someone else started banging on the door.

"Trish! I know you're in there!" growled a voice from the other side.

"He definitely followed you here," said Dave.

As they Steve and Dwayne passed Hart Hall, Dwayne's walkie talkie made a crackling sound. "Disturbance in McMahon Hall. All available officers respond."

"Ooh, some action," Dwayne joked.

"About damn time," Steve replied.

But what they found in Trish and Amy's room wasn't action; if action came at this price, they'd rather have put up with an eternity of boring nights.

Dwayne's eyes grew wide. "Oh my…"

Steve snatched his walkie talkie from his belt. "We have a one-eight-seven in room 434 of McMahon Hall! Radio for city police ASAP!"

Dwayne eyed the blood trail leading down the hall. He pulled his gun from the holster. He nodded his head down the hall, "That way."

Steve cautiously followed behind Dwayne. As they went up the stairs that connected the fourth floor to the fifth, they heard a banging sound that got louder and louder the further up they went.

"What the hell is that noise?" Dwayne asked.

Steve swallowed nervously. "I guess we'll find out when we open the door." Steve slowly opened the door leading from the stairwell to the hallway. A few doors down, Matt was still trying to get into Hunter's room, screaming, "Trish! Get the fuck out here! You're dead, bitch!"

Dwayne raised his gun. "Drop the knife!" he ordered.

Matt didn't say anything in response; he just charged at Dwayne. Not knowing what to do, Dwayne fired two rounds into Matt's chest. Steve slowly took the gun from Dwayne's hands.

"It's over, man. You did what you had to do." Said Steve.

And as the students came out into the hall and the sounds of the police sirens grew louder and louder, Dwayne really hoped he was right.

_Six months later…_

After having shown "incredible valor in the face of extreme danger", Steve and Dwayne had left the campus police force and became county sheriff's deputies. But, of course, they visited the campus frequently, as they'd become close friends with the students in room 515.

It was a slow Thursday night, much like the night they had all met Steve and Dwayne. And just like that night, everyone was hanging out in Hunter's room.

"What kind of sheriff's deputies are you guys, hanging out with a bunch of college kids?" Dave joked.

"We're not _that_ much older than you guys," Dwayne shot.

"Besides, you know you enjoy our company," said Steve.

"So you think," Hunter said, just as someone knocked on the door. He opened it to see Steve and Dwayne's superior, Sheriff Calaway.

"So I'm guessing you want to see Steve and Dwayne?" Hunter asked.

"Actually, I need to speak with all of you," Calaway said.

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"It would be much easier to explain if I could come in," said Calaway. Hunter reluctantly opened the door to let the black-haired, seven-foot tall officer of the law come into his room.

"I'm afraid I've got bad news," said Calaway.

"How bad?" Steve asked.

Calaway sighed. "Matt Hardy escaped from prison a few hours ago."

Stephanie gasped. "How?"

"Maximum security my ass," Dwayne growled.

"He killed one of the corrections officers and stole his uniform. Somehow, no one recognized him and he slipped out. They say he's heading this way." Said Calaway.

"So what does that mean for us? Witness protection?" Rey asked.

"Not exactly," said Calaway, "You don't really have to leave the area or do anything that drastic. Just small things…change you last names, perhaps?"

"If it means keeping us alive? Done." Dave said.

The truth was, changing their last names kept them safe.

For twenty years, anyway.


	2. Paranoid

_**Like it was explained before, the story fast-forwards from 1990 to present-day. The children of the witnesses to Amy's murder are now all students at Northwest University. Here are the parent/child pairings to avoid confusion (remember: the parents changed their last names after Matt escaped from prison). Enjoy Chapter 2!:D**_

Dwayne Cena-John and Maria Cena

Steve Copeland-Adam and Maryse Copeland

Hunter and Stephanie James-Mickie James

Trish Mizanin-Mike Mizanin

Dave Silvestry-Brandon Silvestry (Kaval)

Shawn Orton-Randy and Ted Orton

Lillian Perez-Melina Perez

Candice El—Layla El

Rey Torres-Eve Torres

It was a somewhat chilly mid-autumn morning as Sheriff Dwayne Cena pulled his cruiser into a parking spot at an IHOP not too far from Northwest's campus. He was meeting his children, John and Maria, and their girlfriend and boyfriend for breakfast, and, strangely enough, he was kind of excited.

"Daddy!" Maria Cena happily threw her arms around her father's shoulders.

Dwayne returned the hug. "Ria, baby, how are you?" he asked.

"_Starving_," Maria gushed, sliding next to her boyfriend Mike Mizanin in the booth.

"Tell me about it," said John Cena, "you're super late, Dad. What the hell were you doing, writing another ticket?"

Dwayne smiled. "Actually, yeah I was."

John's girlfriend Mickie James elbowed him in the ribs. "I bet you didn't see that one coming."

Dwayne laughed, and turned to Mike and Mickie. "So how are you guys' parents?"

"Mom's good. Busy with that whole yoga studio thing, of course, but good," Mike replied.

"I bet. Trish always was quite the overachiever," said Dwayne.

Conversations like these always struck Dwayne as a little surreal. It seemed fated that the kids of all his old college friends were friends with his kids; it seemed fated that they all attended Northwest. But what else seemed fated was that all of them—himself, Steve, Dave, Trish, Rey, Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie, Candice, and Lillian—should have been killed twenty years ago. They were meant to perish along with Amy during Matt's rampage...

Maria reached across the table and gently touched her father's hand. "You alright, Dad? You kinda spaced out for a second there."

Dwayne snapped out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The worst part about all of it was that none of them had told their children about being witnesses; as far as John, Maria, Mickie, Mike, Randy, Ted, Adam, Maryse, Melina, Layla, Brandon, and Eve knew, their parents were just old friends from back in the day. They all hoped there would never come a day when they'd have to reveal their long-buried secrets.

Trish Mizanin and her old friend, Lillian Perez, were at a Starbucks not too far from the IHOP.

"You'll never believe what I saw on one of the bulletin boards on campus," said Lillian.

Trish sipped her coffee. "Try me."

"Alright, I warned you," said Lillian, reaching into her purse and pulling out a neon green flyer. Trish took the flyer from her.

""_Party celebrating the 20 year anniversary of the Bloodbath at McMahon Hall_"," Trish read, ""_This Friday starting at nine in DiBiase Hall."" _Her jaw dropped. "Is this fucking for real?"

"They don't mean anything by it. They're college kids, Trish; they'll look for any excuse to throw a party," said Lillian.

"They weren't there twenty years ago; _we_ were. In case you forgot, that's the night our lives were turned upside down. Whether they're clueless about that night or not, I'd just rather not have to know that there's a party being held to commemorate the twenty-year anniversary of my roommate being butchered and us having our lives threatened." Trish wasn't even sure if she was angry about; truth was, she really didn't know how to feel. Then again, this really wasn't the type of situation you could prepare yourself for.

Lillian sighed. "Well if you're so heated about the fact they're even throwing a party, I really shouldn't even finish what I had to say."

"I don't think I can be more shocked than I already am," replied Trish.

"Mel wants to go. Apparently, so do all the other kids," said Lillian.

"And? It's not like we can stop them without telling them everything that happened." Trish said.

Lillian stretched her arm across the table and laid a comforting hand on Trish's. "It's gonna be fine, I promise. One day, we'll tell them everything. But they can't find out; not now, and not this way..."

In the midst of all that, Trish spaced out. She glanced to her right, at the front window of the Starbucks and she could see a reflection across the street. She froze. Could it be? The husky build, the long black hair, and those menacing eyes. There was no way.

"Trish what are you...?" Lillian began to ask. She caught herself; she already knew what was going on. "I guarantee you it's _not._ All this talk about that night has you on pins and needles, that's all."

Trish laughed slightly and nervously took another sip of coffee. "Yeah, you're right." Trish wanted nothing more than to believe Lillian. She wanted to believe that after twenty years, there was no possibility of her, Mike, her friends, or their kids being harmed. A part of her did believe that she was safe.

And yet, another part warned her that Matt Hardy was a lot closer than she thought—and a whole hell of a lot angrier than he'd been twenty years ago.

_**Alright, so there was the first chapter that took place in present-day. How was it? I know, it's kind of a lot of characters to throw at you so soon...sorry:p Stay tuned...bodies start turning up in the next chapter;) R&R!**_


	3. The Buddy System

_**It's Friday night and the group is heading to the Bloodbath Party, being that their parents were unable to convince them not to go. While the witnesses are worried, all their kids can think about is having a good time.**_

__Although it wasn't long after nine by the time the group got there, DiBiase Hall was nearly packed wall to wall, the music was blaring, and kegs were tapped left and right.

His arm around his girlfriend, Melina, Randy gave an approving nod. "Now _this_ is what I'm talkin' about!"

"Seriously!" seconded Randy's brother Ted, "I can't believe Dad was trying to convince us not to come."

Ted's girlfriend, Maryse, rolled her eyes. "Your Dad was doing that too? Jeez, what's with our parents? Is partying illegal now?"

John shrugged. "Who knows. In the immortal words of Will Smith, parents just don't understand! Anyway, Mike and I are going to get the drinks. What do you guys want?"

"Mike's Hard Lemonade," said Mickie and Melina.

"Jack and Coke," Adam, Randy, and Ted piped up.

"Cuervo on the rocks," Layla added.

"Green Apple Smirnoff," said Maria.

"Corona," Brandon and Eve said.

Mike laughed. "We're gonna try to remember all that."

"Not to mention carry it," said John as the two of them left, in search of liquor.

Layla turned to Brandon. "I suddenly really, _really_ have to pee."

"It's so crowded in here, Lays," Brandon replied, "if you go to the bathroom, how are you gonna find me?"

"I'll go with her," said Eve, "we'll be back in no time."

Ted raised an eyebrow. "The buddy system? Really?"

"You know how girls are, man," said Adam.

Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend, Eve followed Layla upstairs to the second floor communal bathroom.

There was no one else upstairs once Eve and Layla made their way to the second floor.

"Good thing the bathroom is the first door you run into," said Eve, pushing open the bathroom door, "it's pitch black up here!"

"Ugh, tell me about it," Layla replied, following closely behind Eve, "Hey, have you found a light switch?"

"I'm looking," said Eve, running her hands up and down the walls in search of one. "Feel around the walls. Hopefully that'll speed up our search."

"Alright," said Layla, doing the same. For about a minute or so, it was the same feeling over and over: the cold, flat, barren bathroom wall. Layla stopped dead in her tracks when her hands felt something different, drastically different. Whatever it was, it damn sure wasn't a wall; it was warm, it had shape to it, and it was..._moving_. And was that breathing?

"What the...?" Layla began to say, but before "hell", she felt a knife plunge into he stomach. She screamed and doubled over in pain before collapsing to the floor.

Eve whirled around in the still-dark bathroom. "Lays?" she called, waiting for a response. She got irritated. "Damnit, Layla, this isn't funny!"

Eve was ready to tell Layla off once the lights flickered on. The only problem was, Layla wasn't the one who turned the lights on...it was a man. A man with a knife, and unfortunately for Eve, he was blocking the door.

Eve's heart sank and she was frozen in fear. There was nowhere to go. A sinister smile on his face, the killer stepped closer to Eve. She tried to juke him out and run past him, but he caught her by the waist and drug her back toward him. Eve was clawing at the tiled bathroom floor, fighting not to be brought back toward the killer. After a few minutes of struggling, the killer flipped Eve onto her back. He leaned forward and grabbed Eve by the throat. He lifted her up into the air until her feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. Eve clawed at his hands and tried to scream, but the more time that passed, the tighter his grip got and the harder it was to scream. She could feel her vision tunneling in and less and less air was hitting her lungs.

And then she stopped struggling.

The killer dropped Eve's limp body and stepped over Layla as he exited the bathroom. He smiled. _Two down_ he thought.

_**Trust me, it breaks my heart that I had to kill Eve and Layla. I really do like them. Well there you have it, the first two victims. Who dies next? Keep reading to find out;D R&R!**_


End file.
